staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Stan wojenny; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Od osady do miasta; magazyn 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tom - Tom w Japonii odc. 19; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 08:55 Świnka Peppa - Wieczór z dziadkami, odc. 30; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Słodkości dla łasuchów; program dla dzieci 09:15 Świnka Peppa - Zakupy, odc. 49 (Shopping, ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:20 Kocham muzykę - Stawros i pontyjska lutnia odc. 12; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:30 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 17; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:00 Przyjaciele; talk-show 10:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 10:30 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 1; magazyn 10:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sylwester z Okrasą 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3647; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3648; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:35 Plebania - odc. 987; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1376; telenowela TVP 13:25 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 To fantastyczne światło - Istota światła cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Najlepsze lata - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3649; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3650; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2008 - Polacy w Rajdzie Dakar 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1381 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 992; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Eureka, odc. 16; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Skrywane sekrety; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2005) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Serwis TV - program satyryczny 22:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 22:50 Spirala - odc. 1; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 23:45 Łossskot!; magazyn 00:10 Życie rodzinne; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971) 01:40 Był taki dzień - 3 stycznia; felieton 01:43 Notacje - Jerzy Kawalerowicz. Niczego nie żałuję; cykl dokumentalny 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 219/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:35 Statek miłości - odc. 220/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 26/26 Wieści na odległość czyli o telekomunikacji; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 1/52 Mały smok w gorącej wodzie kąpany; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 85 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20, 10:10 11:05 Święta wojna - Dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 20/28; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:25 "Na dobre i na złe" kontra "Barwy szczęścia"; teleturniej 12:50 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (8); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:20 Perła; film fabularny kraj prod.Meksyk, USA (2001) 15:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - Wielki fnał ; teleturniej 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku -; cykl dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:00 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 25; felieton 21:10 Dr House - odc. 17/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:05 Pitbull - odc. 13; serial policyjny TVP 23:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:30 Panorama 23:40 Wspomnienie o Generale Andersie - Irena Anders 23:50 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:45 Ognisty jeździec; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Niemcy (1998) 02:50 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 1/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 07:10, 07:27, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:57 Nowoczesna medycyna - Poszukiwanie lekarstwa (TeleMed. The Search for drugs.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:08 Serwis info; STEREO 01:33 Pogoda; STEREO 01:34 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej 01:48 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Sylwester; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (39); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (17); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Czas żegnać się z rokiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 988; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1370; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Transsylwania - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wózek na słomie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Siedem czerwonych róż; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Opowieści o kolorach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Płomień serca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Sylwester; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 988; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe zawody; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1370; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele Figara kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Jerzy Grałek, Ewa Ciepiela, Krzysztof Jędrysek, Andrzej Buszewicz, Jerzy Trela, Bartosz Jarzymowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Egzekucja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jerzy Krysiak, Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Względem Odessy i Krymu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Opowieści o kolorach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 988; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe zawody; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1370; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele Figara kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Jerzy Grałek, Ewa Ciepiela, Krzysztof Jędrysek, Andrzej Buszewicz, Jerzy Trela, Bartosz Jarzymowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Transfer; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Egzekucja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jerzy Krysiak, Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (20) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Łowcy skarbów (47) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (99) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Cathrine Bell 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (158): Co się nie śni filozofom - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 11.30 Samo życie (1010) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zostać miss (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.00 Halo, Hans! (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (616) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Mamuśki (2) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 15.15 Świat według Bundych (231) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O'Neill 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Graczykowie (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (159) - serial komediowy, Poiska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (617) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1011) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Tylko miłość (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerrnan 21.00 Fala zbrodni (98): Koniec złudzeń - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Mirosław Baka 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (39) - seńal sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise 23.00 Zmory przyszłości - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. William Katt 01.30 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.30 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (898) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak. Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry1VN - magazyn 11.00 Szymon Majewski Show- program rozrywkowy 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 W-l1- wydział śiedCl!J - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Telesklep 14.25 Bez śladu (22/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony laPaglia, Poppy Montgomery, MarianneJean-Baptiste, Enńque Murciano 15.20 Marina (83/169) - te!enowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-l1- wydział śledczy - serial 20.55 Na Wspólnej (899)-seńal obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 21.30 Nawrót depresji gangstera- komedia, USA 2002, reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Robert De Niro, BillyCrystal, Usa Kudrow, Joe Vrterelli 23.20 Odwróceni(5,6/14)-seńal sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Robert Więckiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Foremniak, Szymon Bobrowski 01.15 Multikino - magazyn 01.40 WmJć na luz 02.40 Telesklep - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 06.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Mała czarna - talk show 09.30 Zbuntowani (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi, Alfonsa Herrera, Christopher Uckerrnann 10.30 Big Brother 4.1- reality show 12.30 Galileo (2) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.25 Big Brother 4.1- reality show 16.25 Zbuntowani (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Mańa, Anahi, Alfonso Herrera, Christopher Uckerrnann 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 18.25 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Rzeka życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, rei Robert Redford, wyk. Brad Pitt, Brenda Blethyn, CraigSheffer, Tom Skerritt 22.25 Regina (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Dominika Ostałowska, Halina Łabonarska, Kinga Preis, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 22.55 Regina (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 06.25 Teleskiep 07.25 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 08.40 Gorzka zemsta (139) - telenowela, Kolumbia, rei. Rodrigo T riana 09.35 Detektyw Monk (9/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.35 Wyścig po kasę 11.30 Telesklep 12.50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (3/18) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 13.55 Gorzka zemsta (140) - telenowela, Kolumbia, reż. Rodrigo T riana 14.50 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Przyjaciele (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 16.40 Dwóch I pół (1/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen 17.10 Detektyw Monk (9/16} -serial sensacyjny, USA 18.05 Kobra: OddzIał specjalny (4/17 )- serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (16/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Dwóch i pół (2/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Chanie Sheen 20.05 Strach wc iemnościach - thriller, USA 2001, rei James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Alexandra Picatto 21.55 Wyrok - dramat, USA 2002, reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Omar Epps, Dana Dełany 23.55 Nocny kurs (37) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Morse 00.50 Wyścig po kasę 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 141 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Z boską pomocą - serial komediowy odc. 1/52 reż. Ulrich König, Vera Loebner, Niemcy 2002 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 98 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Władca zwierząt: Amazonki - serial przygodowy odc. 5 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 13:00 Między brzegami - dramat społeczny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Kazimierz Fabisiak, Magdalena Wołłejko, Halina Czengery, Zdzisław Szymański Polska 1962 15:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 142 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 97 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 98 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 97 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 98 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Między brzegami - dramat społeczny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Kazimierz Fabisiak, Magdalena Wołłejko, Halina Czengery, Zdzisław Szymański Polska 1962 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Władca zwierząt: Amazonki - serial przygodowy odc. 5 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 05:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Tele 5 06:35 Straż graniczna (Border Security) (13/24) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2005, dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) (32/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:15 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (23/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Buon Appetito! - program kulinarny 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Werdykt - program sądowy, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) (3/48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (24/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (Border Security) (14/24) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2005, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) (4/48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Umrzeć o północy - thriller, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (18 Wheels of Justice) (5/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Ron Garcia, wyk. Lucky Vanous, G.Gordon Liddy, Billy D. Williams, Lisa Thornhill, dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (Westenwind) (28/52) - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999, wyk. Joep Sertons, Miryanna van Reeden, Inge Ipenburg, Daan Schuurmans, Kirsten Mulder, René van Asten, Wouter Nicolaas , dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Nocne rytmy (Night Rhythms) - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. A.Gregory Hippolyte, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Delia Sheppard, Tracy Tweed, dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polska FINAŁ; STEREO 09:55 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 12:40 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. Innsbruck - kwalifikacje; STEREO 15:05 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2007; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Debreczyn; STEREO 17:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof (sztafeta kobiet); STEREO 19:05 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Tignes (muldy); STEREO 20:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GA - PA (Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GA - PA) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 21:25 Piłka nożna - Gala FIFA 2007 (skrót); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof (sztafeta kobiet); STEREO 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (2) 8:00 Christy: Wybory serca (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy (41) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (14) 12:00 Zaginięcie 14:00 Potyczki Amy (41) 15:00 Christy: Wybory serca (1/2) 17:00 Córki McLeoda (15) 18:00 Skrywana przeszłość 20:00 Patrol morski: Pod powierzchnią (2/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (2) 23:00 Patrol morski: Pod powierzchnią (2/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (2) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (2) 2:00 Zaginięcie 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (1) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (2) Ale kino! 8:00 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr 9:25 Spóźnieni przechodnie 11:10 ostatni seans: Zwierzenia 13:25 Kroniki science fiction: Pochód maszyn 14:30 Błękitny anioł 16:25 ostatni seans: Romantyczni 18:05 Związek doskonały 20:00 Niebieskie światło 22:00 Poirot: Podwójny grzech 23:00 Poirot: Poirot prowadzi śledztwo 0:00 Don's Plum 1:35 Seks na ekranie: Pokusy Ewy 2:30 Buty nieboszczyka 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 7:00 Małpi biznes (3) 7:30 Małpi biznes (4) 8:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie naczelne Madagaskaru 9:00 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki wielkiego krokodyla 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 11:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - następne pokolenie 12:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 12:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 13:00 Życie ssaków: Awans społeczny (9/10) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Krokodyl z Marsa 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie naczelne Madagaskaru 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni 18:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Żelazna dama 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nie ma jak w domu 19:00 Dżungla (3-ost.) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci (5) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego (6) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Złomowisko na pustyni (13) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni 0:00 Dżungla (3-ost.) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Żelazna dama 1:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nie ma jak w domu 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci (5) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego (6) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Złomowisko na pustyni (13) 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (13) 7:00 Szczury wodne (92) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów (2) 9:00 Wzór 2 (3) 10:00 Poszukiwani (13) 11:00 Misja: Epidemia (7) 12:00 Szczury wodne (92) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (8) 14:00 Wzór 2 (3) 15:00 Poszukiwani (14) 16:00 Szczury wodne (93) 17:00 Łowcy koszmarów (3) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (9) 19:00 Wzór 2 (4) 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (17) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (22) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (8) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (5) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (6) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (23) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (17) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (5) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (6) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (3) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (6) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (3) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (7) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Dobrej nocki (4) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (5) 21:00 Przekręty (4) 22:00 Przekręty (5) 23:00 Dobrej nocki (4) 23:40 Dobrej nocki (5) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (3) 0:50 Przekręty (4) 1:40 Przekręty (5) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:30 Przekręty (4) 4:20 Przekręty (5) 5:10 Doktor Who (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Gino D'Campo (5) 8:20 Gino D'Campo (6) 8:50 Ale dom! (5) 9:45 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (22) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 11:25 Gino D'Campo (5) 11:50 Gino D'Campo (6) 12:20 Ale dom! (5) 13:10 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 14:05 Gino D'Campo (5) 14:30 Gino D'Campo (6) 15:00 Ale dom! (5) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (22) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (1) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 17:35 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 18:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 20:00 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 20:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 21:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 1:00 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 1:30 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (22) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (5) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (10) 8:00 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) 9:00 Port lotniczy '75 10:50 Drużyna marzeń 12:45 Tristan i Izolda 14:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich 16:35 Krajobraz sfabrykowany 18:10 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (11) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (11) 21:45 Niezły kanał (1) 21:55 Premiera: Cztery poziomo (5/12) 22:30 Przyjaciele 0:20 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 2:00 Pułapka 3:45 Ostatni po Bogu Canal + Film 8:30 Oblężona twierdza 10:00 Łapu-capu extra 10:30 Zakochany anioł 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (10) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 W pustyni i w puszczy 14:55 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 16:30 Szalona odwaga 18:25 Cleaverville 20:00 Strażnik 21:45 Noc żywych kretynów 23:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (11) 0:00 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 0:30 Ergo Proxy (4) 0:55 Jak we śnie 2:40 Gniew 4:05 Transamerica Canal + Sport 7:00 John Tucker musi odejść 8:30 Niezły kanał (3) 8:40 1 na 1: Łukasz Broź 9:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (16) 9:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (17) 9:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (18) 10:20 Nie przegap 10:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:30 1 na 1 Extra: Marcin Gortat 12:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:55 Piłka nożna: Premiership 17:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 18:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:15 Babel 1:40 Paparazzi 3:10 40-letni prawiczek 5:05 Deser: Wytłumaczenie 5:20 Przyjęty Cartoon Network 6:00 Atomówki 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Ben 10 9:45 Ben 10 10:10 Robotboy 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:55 Storm Hawks 12:20 Storm Hawks 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:40 Atomowa Betty 14:05 Atomowa Betty 14:30 Megas XLR 14:55 Megas XLR 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 18:05 Klasa 3000 18:30 Baranek Shaun 18:40 Baranek Shaun 18:50 Baranek Shaun 19:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:00 Samuraj Jack 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Motyle są wolne 7:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney 8:20 Niewykorzystany dar 9:45 Teściowie 11:25 Umrzeć w San Hilario 13:05 Nic wielkiego 14:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein 15:10 Nowy Jork czeka 16:45 Niewykorzystany dar 18:15 Wakacje w domu 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 22:00 Pani Soffel 23:50 Syn ducha 1:30 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 3:40 Izzat znaczy honor 5:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Biografie Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (26) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: P. Flor Da Rosa i M. Lingotto (21) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (48) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat (59) 9:00 Druga szansa (2) 10:00 Porządek musi być (3) 10:30 E-miłość (26) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 12:00 Druga szansa (3) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 13:30 Paszport do świata mody (5) 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: P. Flor Da Rosa i M. Lingotto (21) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (48) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 10 lat mniej (3) 18:00 Porządek musi być (3) 18:30 E-miłość (26) 19:00 Druga szansa (3) 20:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 21:00 Paszport do świata mody (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (46) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (3) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (49) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (46) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (3) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (49) 4:00 E-miłość (26) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: P. Flor Da Rosa i M. Lingotto (21) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (34) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat (59) Discovery Channel 6:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 7:00 Brainiac (2) 8:00 Brudna robota: Śmieciarz z chińskiej dzielnicy 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Billy Lane kontra Mike Brown 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Brudna robota: Śmieciarz z chińskiej dzielnicy 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 16:00 Bracia Ludolf (7) 17:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Austria 17:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Polska 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 21:00 Rzeźbiarze ciała - historia chirurgii plastycznej 22:00 Kulisy tragedii: Eksplozja w Enschede 23:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód wyścigowy 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Ukryty plan 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wypadek drogowy 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Jesse Rooke kontra Ron Finch 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 8:00 Mars na Ziemi (2) 9:00 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 10:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (11) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 14:00 Mars na Ziemi (2) 15:00 Ogniste kule z kosmosu 16:00 Niebezpieczne misje: Kosmiczny lot 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (11) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 20:00 Bilbo i spółka 21:00 Obcy wylądowali (1) 22:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 23:30 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 2:00 Bilbo i spółka 3:00 Obcy wylądowali (1) 3:50 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 5:35 Wiatr w żaglach (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa (2) 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 8:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 9:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 11:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 12:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa (2) 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 14:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 17:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 18:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa (2) 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 20:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 23:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 0:00 Pola bitew: Kierunek Okinawa (2) 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Imperium i armie 2:00 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 3:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: One są wszędzie! 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił Marilyn Monroe? 4:45 Wpadki wywiadu: Odwrotny skutek 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Azincourt Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:45 Byle do przerwy 7:10 Lilo i Stitch 7:35 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Kim Kolwiek 8:25 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:45 Hannah Montana 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:10 Przygody Timmy'ego 9:35 Wymiennicy 10:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:20 Nowa szkoła króla 10:30 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 11:45 Cafe Myszka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Lloyd w kosmosie 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Power Rangers Mystic Force 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn olimpijski 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 10:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście (Czechy) 11:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście (Czechy) 12:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Zawody w Oberstdorfie 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 15:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 17:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 19:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 20:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 21:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bazylei 23:00 Fight Club: Tokyo World GP Final (2-ost.) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (1/2) 10:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (2-ost.) 11:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Watts: Best of 14:45 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 15:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 21:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech 22:00 Supercross: Zawody w Genewie 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Freestyle motocross: Zawody w Pradze 1:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 7:35 Odwaga miłości 9:20 Jak usidlić faceta 11:05 Zobacz w HBO 11:40 Facet z ogłoszenia 13:20 To nie ja, to kto inny 14:50 Mowa delfinów 16:35 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 18:20 Akt odwagi 20:10 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 21:35 Premiera: Historia Gwen Araujo 23:05 Pracownik miesiąca 0:45 Serce w grze 2:25 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:25 Historia Gwen Araujo HBO 2 6:00 Dogtown i Z-Boys 7:35 Wykiwać klawisza 9:25 Drugie wcielenie 10:55 Happy wkręt 12:20 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 13:15 Wyznania panny młodej 14:45 Między niebem a ziemią 16:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 19:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 21:00 Niedokończone życie 22:50 Rzym 2 (10) 23:55 Sekrety i marzenia 1:40 Shooting Dogs 3:35 Niedokończone życie 5:20 Zobacz w HBO HBO Comedy 10:00 Casanova 11:55 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 13:10 Magia serc 14:45 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 16:15 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 17:30 Magia serc 19:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (1) 21:00 Uwolnić słonia 22:25 Podwójne espresso 0:05 Trawka 3 (1) 0:35 Apetyt na seks 2:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:25 Portrety 5:30 Portrety: Bokser 7:10 Portrety: Papa Stamm 8:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 8:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Wypowiedź: Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska 8:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska: Odjazd 11:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Prom 12:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Odrą, Nysą i Bałtykiem 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nasza wojna czterdziestoletnia 13:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Babie lato 15:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie było lata 15:50 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 16:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Tajemnica panny Brinx 18:10 Rodzina do kina 18:15 Rodzina do kina: Bajki Bolka i Lolka 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 1A/73 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 1A/78 20:10 Rodzina do kina 20:15 Rodzina do kina: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 20:25 Rodzina do kina: Kukułka w ciemnym lesie 22:05 Rodzina do kina: Akcent 22:35 Rodzina do kina: Dzieci z rampy 22:45 Rodzina do kina: Ból 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 1A/73 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 1A/78 23:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Dwie prawdy (6) 0:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 0:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: W cudzej skórze (6/9) 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Prom 2:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nad Odrą, Nysą i Bałtykiem 3:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nasza wojna czterdziestoletnia 3:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powódź 3:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 3:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 'A Little Nightmare Music' 11:05 Koncert sylwestrowy z Berlina 12:00 Hector Berlioz: 'Requiem' 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 18:20 Muzyka włoska dla króla Ludwika XIV 19:35 Christophe Rousset 20:05 Ausonia Ensemble interpretuje dzieła Jeana Philippe'a Rameau 20:30 Giuseppe Verdi: 'Trubadur' 22:50 Opera: Antonio Vivaldi: 'Cztery pory roku' 23:30 Opera: Portrety: Gidon Kremer 0:00 Około północy: Anthony Cox's Regional Ensemble i Denis Colin, 2004 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Sam Moore i London Community Gospel Choir 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Célia Cruz na żywo w Afryce 5:05 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (1) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (2) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (3) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (27) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 8:00 Noddy (16) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (3) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (19) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (15) 8:50 Rumcajs (10) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (2) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (9) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (5) 9:45 Bracia koala (29) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (3) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 11:00 Noddy (15) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (2) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (18) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (14) 11:50 Rumcajs (9) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (11) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (31) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (4) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (10) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (15) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (102) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (103) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (104) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (8) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (26) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (19) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (19) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (17) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (1) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (8) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (4) 16:45 Bracia koala (28) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (47) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (12) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (32) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (5) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (11) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Made 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Life of Ryan 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Pimp My Ride 20:00 Date My Mom 20:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 Synowie rzeźnika 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie 7:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Wodny świat 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Tajlandia 9:00 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów 10:30 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari 11:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pojazdy oddziałów specjalnych 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia 14:00 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów 15:30 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Królowie Pantanalu 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Wyprawa w nieznane 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Tasmania - kraina diabłów 18:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką 21:00 Premiera: Olbrzymie szczęki z amazońskiej puszczy 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu 0:00 Olbrzymie szczęki z amazońskiej puszczy 1:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką 3:00 Olbrzymie szczęki z amazońskiej puszczy 4:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu Planete 6:45 Myśliwce państw Osi 7:50 Tajniki przyrody 4 (7/13) 8:20 Amerykańskie lotnictwo wojskowe 9:25 Tajniki przyrody 3 (12/13) 9:55 Tajniki przyrody 3 (13-ost.) 10:25 Tajniki przyrody 4 (1/13) 10:55 Tajniki przyrody 4 (2/13) 11:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 1 (13/40) 12:00 Tajniki przyrody 4 (3/13) 12:35 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto (2/3) 13:35 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Szybkie oceny (6-ost.) 14:40 John Lennon - "Imagine" 15:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 (10/13) 16:15 To nie czary!: Wody mineralne (9/20) 16:45 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Dokumenty dla artystów (2/6) 17:50 Tajniki przyrody 3 (5/13) 18:20 Dom mojej babci 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Reklamujemy reklamy: Sprzęt sportowy (39/40) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Racje i emocje: Zielone miasta - ochrona przyrody (5/8) 20:50 Premiera. Historia: Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 21:50 Premiera. Historia: Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (2-ost.) 22:50 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa (6-ost.) 23:45 Nestor i zapomniane ofiary 1:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Aktualności (9/40) 1:40 Sercowa kabała 2:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Festiwal w Cannes (4/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (604) 8:30 Samo życie (977) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Mszyce i ludzie (67) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Uwolnić Misiaka (36) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Hiperferdex (66) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tylko miłość (13) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Podmiana (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Hiperferdex (66) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (605) 21:30 Samo życie (978) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Szach-mat (68) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Eros i medycyna (67) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Niewłaściwy generał (68) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Akcja Balladyn (37) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (978) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:50 Pierwsza miłość (605) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Eros i medycyna (67) 3:55 Daleko od noszy: Akcja Balladyn (37) 4:20 Oblicza Ameryki 4:50 Raport specjalny: Truciciele 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Szach-mat (68) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 9:10 Żużel 9:50 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 10:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 21:20 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bazylei 23:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 0:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 European Tour Weekly 7:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 8:00 Clip 9:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 9:30 Gillette World Sport 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Sylwestrowy w Bielsku-Białej 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 18:00 Koszykówka kobiet: Mistrzostwa Europy 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 22:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Świata 0:00 Armwrestling 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Dzień na wyścigach 8:25 Damon i Pytiasz 10:05 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta 12:35 Bracia Karamazow 15:00 Mózg za miliard dolarów 16:55 Elvis w trasie 18:30 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta 21:00 Pole 22:50 Bracia Karamazow 1:10 Pole 3:00 Bracia Karamazow 5:25 Dodge City Zig Zap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Histeria w kosmosie (49) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Tańczące klony, Calvin mózg (39) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Extreme 9000 (13) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Dwoje na jednego (10) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Foo Fighters (13) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 4 (19) 8:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieska grypa (25) 8:45 Smoki i kryształy mocy 10:35 Histeria: Orędownicy prawdy i sprawiedliwości (50) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky Suavo (40) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wielkie żarcie (14) 11:35 Friday Wear: Powrót trenera (48) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Normadeusz (11) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Od zera (13) 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (5) 12:55 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 13:45 Zoey 101: Dyskogolf (12) 14:20 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wycieczka (54) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3 (23) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 16:00 Aparatka (17) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wudu (32) 16:50 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4 (20) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (6) 18:50 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: I kto to mówi (14) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Wyclef Jean (14) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs (55) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (4) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Fresh Air: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 22:30 Fresh Air: Beowulf 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (3) 23:45 Fresh Air: Guild Wars: Eye of the North 0:00 Fresh Air: Halo 3 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Safari 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (11) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 8:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 11:45 Świat Boba: Safari 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (11) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 17:45 Świat Boba: Safari 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (11) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Tassajara Circle 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 23:35 Świat Boba: Paryż 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (12) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lowell Court 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 3:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 8:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:30 Mamo, to ja - extra 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8-ost.) 12:00 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska 12:30 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 13:00 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Damą być (3/5) 16:00 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 17:00 Biografie: Lisa Marie Priesley 17:55 Przeglądarka 18:05 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 18:35 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 19:05 Grunt to zdrowie 19:35 Telewizja od kuchni 19:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8-ost.) 21:00 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 21:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 22:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 23:00 Uwaga, faceci! (1) 23:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 0:15 Biografie: Lisa Marie Priesley 1:00 Telezakupy 1:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Cruise (2) 2:20 Tessa w domu 2:45 Szkoła randkowania 3:10 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:35 Notes kulinarny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 De Lux 8 minut 8:15 Fotomania - jak fotografować 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:00 Top Gear 9:55 Onboard 10:20 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:50 Automaniak Max 11:45 Szkoła Auto 2 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Jazda polska 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Cięcie, gięcie 15:30 De Lux 8 minut 15:45 Szkoła Auto 2 16:00 Powietrzny patrol 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 17:30 Raport 17:45 Kuchnia boksu 18:15 Test 300 18:45 Na każdą kieszeń 19:15 Cięcie, gięcie 19:45 Raport 20:00 28 sekund 20:30 Auto Mundial 21:00 Raport 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek 21:45 USA S.W.A.T. 22:15 Operacja Tuning 22:45 Raport 23:00 Powietrzny patrol 23:30 Turbo kamera 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Onboard 2:30 Test 300 3:00 Automaniak Max 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Metropolis 11:10 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur. Etniczne brzmienie kultur - Dr Bajan 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: II koncert fortepianowy Brahmsa 12:10 Zimerman i Bernstein - II koncert fortepianowy Brahmsa 13:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Pałac snów 13:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Pib i Pog 13:35 Polski film dokumentalny: Cztery pory roku Wiktora Wołkowa 14:20 Andrzej Kurylewicz Trio 14:55 Przewodnik 15:00 Opadły liście z drzew 16:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Monolog trębacza 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Opowieści o kolorach 17:30 Strefa sztuki: Wieczne dziecko 18:05 Teledyski Luzu: Dee Facto/Pacific 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: John Banville 19:00 Reżyserzy: Ostatnie zdjęcia - Andrzej Munk 19:50 KFPP Opole '84: Big Day 20:00 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:15 Studio Kultura: "Człowiek bez przeszłości" 20:30 Kino jest sztuką: Człowiek bez przeszłości 22:00 Przewodnik 22:05 Studio TVP Kultura. Telekino nocą 22:15 Telekino nocą: Diabelska edukacja 22:45 Czarna suknia 23:35 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Leszek Mądzik 0:35 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: V2 Rec (44) 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Midnight Express 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Rozmowy istotne: John Banville 3:40 Czytelnia (41) 4:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 2008 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Paz! 9:50 Przedmieścia 11:40 Wittgenstein 13:00 Daredevil: Żart 13:10 Topsy-Turvy 15:55 Literatura na małym ekranie: Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to 17:30 Cinemania (245) 17:55 Zbóje, rozdział VII 20:00 Sprawa dla dwojga 21:40 Pragnę cię 23:15 Zakazane przyjemności 0:55 Przedmieścia 2:35 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 160 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 160 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2006 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Charles Grodin, Robert Guillaume USA 1980 07:40 Zmiana adresu - komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant Francja 2006 09:05 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu - dramat przygodowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. George Dzundza, Clint Eastwood, Marisa Berenson, Jeff Fahey USA 1990 10:55 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 13:00 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 14:50 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 16:25 Motyle są wolne - komedia reż. Milton Katselas, wyk. Edward Albert, Goldie Hawn, Eileen Heckart, Paul Michael Glaser USA 1972 18:15 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 20:00 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 22:00 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Goldman, wyk. Emily Barclay, Michael Dorman, Robert Morgan, Anthony Hayes Australia 2006 23:30 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 01:30 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 03:00 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 101 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 408 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 07:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 409 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 213 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 124 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 112 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 113 USA 1999 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 410 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 413 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 305 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 306 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 403 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 404 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 13:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 413 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 414 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 114 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 115 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 102 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 307 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 412 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 416 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 405 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 406 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 206 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 503 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 407 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 409 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 501 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 102 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 101 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 G24 - Podsumowanie Roku - satyryczne podsumowanie roku 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 112 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 113 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 101 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 508 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 405 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 406 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 124 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 213 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 114 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 1115 USA 1999 05:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 412 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 5, Nowiny reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Niebo może poczekać reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 72, Niekończąca się rywalizacja reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 2 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 6, Stare czasy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Trzecia kwestia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Uratujcie Mikołaja USA 2000 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 73, Ostatnie owacje reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 7, Pierwszy raz reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 9, Nowy świat USA 2006 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 8, Smutne Święta USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 74, Poszukiwania mordercy reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 8, Sekrety reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 21:55 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 9, Prawdziwe wyznania reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 19, Mroczne sekrety reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, List reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 24:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 3 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 4 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ratatuja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Welsh Rabbit z kminkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 154 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Para w kuchni 2: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 09:15 Delia na zimę: Suflety i zimowe dania wegetariańskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:10 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Omlet doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Kanapka z kurczakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ratatuja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:45 Martha 2: Cynthia Nixon i Doug Savant - talk show odc. 88 14:30 Julie gotuje: Welsh Rabbit z kminkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 154 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: San Francisco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:50 Delia na zimę: Naleśniki i marmoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 16:45 Julie gotuje: Welsh Rabbit z kminkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 154 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Dzikie ptactwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Julie gotuje: Welsh Rabbit z kminkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 154 19:05 Martha 2: Carly Simon i Ricardo Chavira - talk show odc. 89 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Suflet serowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 21:20 Jamie w domu 2: Ciasto kruche i francuskie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Trudne początki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 18 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 00:15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Ching He-Huang - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 00:45 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/8 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:50 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:45 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: San Francisco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 03:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:30 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 63 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 63 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 17 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 63 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 17 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 63 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 17 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 63 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 63 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 13 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 17 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 62 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 63 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Urwany ¶piew - film kryminalny 07:45 Morderstwo w czerni i bieli - film sensacyjny 09:30 Cindy - film obyczajowy 11:15 Siła nadziei - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Spadaj±ca gwiazda - film kryminalny 14:45 Oto mój syn - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Przerwane milczenie - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Idealna rodzinka - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Złowrogi duch - film kryminalny 21:45 Tęsknota nocy - film kryminalny 23:30 Potajemne igraszki 3 - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Udaremnione zamiary - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Lustrzane odbicia - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Urwany ¶piew - film kryminalny Polonia 1 06:35 Królewna Śnieżka - serial animowany odc. 9/52 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 99/106 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Namiętności - telenowela odc. 27/100 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Namiętności - telenowela odc. 28/100 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Celeste - telenowela odc. 15/172 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:35 W niebie na mnie czekają - komedia 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gorące kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:10 Program erotyczny 02:30 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap/Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku